


sun cursed

by Skullszeyes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Comfort, Curses, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gentle Kissing, Healing, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Mages, Magic, Male Slash, Minor basicallyido407, Not Beta Read, Sorcerers, Surprise Kissing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Schmeg is cursed to burn in the sun, but with help from his friends, he's able to escape it under a waterfall.
Relationships: Marcel | BasicallyIdoWrk/Scotty | fourzer0seven, miltontpike1/Hitchariide
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	sun cursed

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write another Schmeg/Hitch fic. :) This wasn't meant to be so long...but whatever.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Schmeg did not go into the sun.

It was the reason why he slept underground near a flow of lava. He made sure his followers of the Court of Schmeg knew this about him, and they were incredibly protective of him because of it.

Now, he was assured that he’d return to the courthouse on time when he walked out alongside a few of his followers. They were casually in conversation with each other, all of them fitted in armor while holding strong diamond swords imbued with magic from underground.

The night was cold and comforting to Schmeg who only wore his dark cloak that hid his entire face and body. He also wielded one of the bones he was given by his followers. He didn’t know which one...but that didn’t matter.

They—mostly Marcel—insisted he wear armor to protect himself, including holding one of their powerfully and structured swords. Except, he placed them inside a box in hopes it would be hidden by a few layers of dust.

He didn’t need armor or any type of weapon to secure himself. He was one of the most powerful magician’s alive. Why would he need armor and swords to protect himself when he had himself to do that in the first place? He brushed off his followers continuous worries in hopes they’ll move on to something else, and after awhile, they had.

He asked twice, once when they were leaving, and the other when they were heading back, if they were going to reach the village on time before the sun reached the horizon.

They reassured him that they’ll be fine, and Schmeg will be in his courtroom before the sun hits.

However, from the way they were quickening the pace through a wide field, then through a jungle, past a river, and partially over a steep hill…they were still far away from their village. This was unfortunately worrying to Schmeg who could already feel the heat on his skin as if he had hives.

“I’m burning, Schmeg is burning!” Schmeg said, backing up and no longer following after the others. Instead, he went looking for somewhere dark and damp. He found it near a hill by a few trees. He was actually going to start digging a hole until one of his followers reached for his wrist and yanked it away from the ground.

“Stop it, Schmeg,” Hitch said, eyes wide and full of worry. He turned to face the others who were racing over to him. “We can’t go any farther once the sun rises, we’re going to have stay here until nightfall.”

“Damn it,” Scotty said. He stood beside Marcel, and Legiqn.“If you’re so powerful, why are you burning in the sun?”

Schmeg shuddered as he caught sight of the first rays of sunlight hitting the tips of the blades of grass several feet away from him. “Schmeg...is powerful, too powerful, but we all have our limitations, and this one is mine!”

“We’re going to have to find a better place then this,” Marcel said, frowning as a beam of light made him squint.

Hitch turned to face Schmeg. “Are you okay?”

Schmeg nodded. “I will be...once I’m no longer a victim to the sun.”

Scotty and Marcel went looking for a place for Schmeg, while Legiqn and Hitch stayed behind to take care of him.

“Can’t you...make it night time?” Legiqn asked, sitting beside Schmeg under the tree.

“Too much power,” Schmeg said. The thought did flitter in his head for a moment, but he had shook it away when he realized how painful it would be to make it night. “The rest of you would be...disoriented.”

“That’s not good for any of us,” said Hitch, smiling at Schmeg.

He thought of teleportation as well, but during the day like this is incredibly unpredictable.

“What about the clouds, can you block out the sun?” Legiqn asked.

Schmeg looked up, and when he raised his hand to the bright sky, he shuddered and winced at the burning feeling on his skin under his cloak. “I...I can’t, too much sunlight.”

“Hey!” Scotty called. “We found a waterfall and there’s a cave inside. I think Schmeg will be safe there until the evening.”

“Okay,” Hitch said, getting up from the grass, “how are we going to get you over there?”

Schmeg was sweating under his cloak. It was way too warm. He held back at itching his skin.

“Maybe if we...stand beside one another, we can block the sun from Schmeg to get to the waterfall,” said Legiqn.

Hitch nodded, then waved Scotty over to them. They joined together to make a semi-durable wall, one that made Schmeg worry. He screeched at how impossible this would be until Marcel arrived, glaring at him from where he stood.

“Get the fuck up, Schmeg,” Marcel said.

Schmeg shuddered as he rose to his feet, then he clutched onto the middle of the group which was Hitch. He closed his eyes as they moved together, their bodies blocked the sun, and yet Schmeg could already feel the itching becoming worse, under the cloak, his skin was bubbling and peeling, becoming either boils or hardening under the heat.

By the time they reached several dense trees, Schmeg didn’t let go of Hitch the entire time. They moved along the pathway that Marcel had chosen. Barely any sunbeams had cut through the branches enough for Schmeg to make his way toward the waterfall.

There was a coolness to it that relaxed him immensely. The smell was clean, and if he didn’t know any better, it could be used for some kind of healing water. Once they reached the waterfall, including the pool, Schmeg could see how clear and clean it was.

“Let Schmeg touch the water,” he said to Hitch who he was still clinging too. Hitch wasn’t all that bothered, and he gave a nod as they drew near the edge, and Schmeg let go of one of his hands from Hitch’s armor to lean down and touch the water with his fingertip. “Now, where is this cave you spoke of, Marcel?” he asked, facing Marcel who was standing beside Scotty, the both of them looking perplexed at him.

“What did you just do?” Scotty asked while Marcel led them to a small path behind the waterfall. It was easier for them to step inside, and it wasn’t cramped either.

“I purified it for a short while,” said Schmeg. “If you have any cups or something of the like, can you give me some of the water. I need to heal myself.”

“You were actually burning under that cloak of yours?” Marcel asked, frowning at him.

“Schmeg never lies.”

“Sure, unless you’re telling us a long winded riddle,” Legiqn said, digging into his pack for a small cup.

“That’s why we told you to wear the armor,” said Scotty.

Schmeg shook his head, then took the small cup filled with a few sips of water, and downed the entire thing. The purification of the water was intense, and he had to sit down for a moment to regain that same energy he had poured within the water itself. The burns and boils under his cloak began to heal, and yet the smell itself would remain for awhile until he replaced the cloak.

“I’m a powerful sorcerer, I don’t need armor,” Schmeg proclaimed.

Hitch smiled, he had sat down beside Schmeg, seeming to enjoy his presence unlike the others.

“You were burning in the sun like some kind of vampire,” Marcel said, shaking his head, “so shut up about being all powerful.”

“If any of you are harmed, or at least weary from the journey, you might want to take some of the water before the magic wears out,” said Schmeg. He told them that it’ll also wear out if they bother to bottle it up. The magic itself wasn’t permanent.

“Why did you chose to use your magic on it then?” Hitch asked him once Legiqn went out to find some berries to eat. Schmeg reminded Legiqn to soak the berries in the water to heal it from its poison if he finds any that are.

“It’s much cleaner than most mountain water.” He smelled the air and chuckled enthusiastically. “No blood, dirt, or urine of any kind is within this water.”

“What about fish or insects?” Scotty asked. Marcel had passed him the water and was now looking through their supplies.

“Healed of any injury, any wildlife itself is natural to this world.” Schmeg shrugged. A few hours into sitting within the cave, the others seemed more rejuvenated but bored, so half of their group went out to hunt or explore.

Schmeg was softly humming within the cave, and rocking back and forth. He was okay to his followers most passive demeanors towards him, but he was also relieved they didn’t bother wandering off...unless that’s what’s happening right now. He stopped to face Hitch who was still sitting beside him.

“Are they leaving us behind?” he asked Hitch.

Hitch blinked at him. “I wouldn’t hold it against them, but unlike most of the others back at the village, Marcel, Scotty, and Legiqn are a bit more loyal than that, and maybe more practical.”

Schmeg nodded. He wasn’t really sure if that answered his question, or if he was relieved by it. “Will you stay with me if...they left?” Schmeg asked almost awkwardly.

Hitch nodded sharply after a second. “Of course I will, I won’t let any enemies come close to harming you.”

Schmeg wanted to remind Hitch that he was the most powerful Mage in the known world, so there wasn’t going to be anything that was going to harm him...besides the sun.

They waited for awhile longer until the evening. He could tell by the deepening shadows along the water, including the way the purification magic had faded away. He smelled the air, then turned to his side to shake Hitch awake.

“We should be leaving soon,” said Schmeg.

“Did they come back?” Hitch asked, sounding drowsy.

Schmeg informed Hitch that Marcel had walked in about half an hour ago, telling them that they were only scouting the area for supplies. Legiqn had wanted to return without Schmeg, but Scotty managed to guilt trip him since Schmeg was his close ally in a three group structure amongst their members.

Not like it was meant to make Schmeg feel bad, but he honestly didn’t care.

Hitch let out a yawn and leaned his back against the wall. “Besides the sun, what else can stop you?”

Schmeg smiled at the question. “If I were to tell you or any of the others my secrets, including my weaknesses, then...it’ll be catastrophic.”

“Don’t you trust me, uh...I mean, _us_ , don’t you trust us?” Hitch asked. He looked to the ground and seemed to be fiddling with his fingers.

Schmeg arched a brow under his cloak, watching the redness on Hitch’s face bloom softly. “I do trust you and the others, but there’s going to be a day when I don’t…”

Hitch looked at him, “Are you a seer as well?”

Schmeg chuckled. “Oh, no, I don’t see into the future. I guess that would be increasingly useful.” He sighed. There was a lot of things he wished he had, but unfortunately, he had his limitations like his trusting followers.

“I won’t...ever betray you,” Hitch said.

Schmeg nodded, then bumped their shoulders playfully. “I know. I can see it in your eyes.”

Hitch blinked, and the redness seemed to darken after a moment. “I, uh, yeah…”

This was oddly fun, and it seemed Hitch couldn’t seem to hide the endearing awkwardness anymore. His smile was also contagious.

Schmeg leaned close and reached up to touch a bit of Hitch’s hair that was poking out from his helmet. Hitch had gone still, his eyes widening, but he was at a loss of words while Schmeg brushed the hair away.

“Do you get tired of wearing that armor?” Schmeg asked.

Hitch placed tentative fingers to the armor, “I can take it off.”

Schmeg chuckled, his own face warming up. Okay, this was fun, it seemed.

Their moment came to an abrupt end when they both heard someone clearing their throat, they turned to find Legiqn standing at the entrance of the waterfall.

“Marcel found a path that will hide you from the sun, so if you’ll get off your asses,” Legiqn said. "So, you're trying to hit up a powerful sorcerer?"

Hitch glared, but the red flush remained on his face. “Shut up, Legiqn…”

Schmeg laughed as he followed the two out of the waterfall. Marcel and Scotty were standing near some trees, the both of them were close to one another in deep conversation. Although, from Schmeg’s point of view, the moment they were sharing seemed more intimate than friendship, and when they noticed the three appearing from the waterfall, they stepped back from one another.

“I’m going to die alone, aren’t I?” Legiqn asked as he stepped past the two.

“You’ll have Trevor May to keep you company,” Schmeg said as a way to comfort him.

“Screw Trevor.”

“That’s what I said.” Schmeg frowned.

“What is he talking about?” Scotty asked.

Marcel cleared his throat, but seemed to be whispering to Hitch, “Are you screwing Schmeg?”

“I mean...it has crossed my mind,” Hitch whispered.

Schmeg was humming as he followed along after Legiqn. He didn’t care what the others were talking about, and he did come to the realization that there was something interesting about this little voyage of theirs, and that was Hitch.

Was there something out there in this world that can harm Schmeg besides the sun?

Possibly.

Now, he was a little more interested in finding a way through this incident. He didn’t want to fear the sun simply because he burned and he’d die. There had to be a way to get through it.

Schmeg was powerful, much stronger than most sorcerer's, so he was going to figure out a way to be able to walk amongst his followers instead of being kept within the courtroom.

After the revelation with Hitch, and Schmeg’s own open feelings towards him, he wanted to see where it would go, and how it’d feel to actually communicate with someone else in a more friendlier manner than how he talked with his followers.

Marcel told him that it’ll take about three hours to return to the village, which gave Schmeg a lot to think about.

“Why can’t you go in the sun in the first place?” Hitch asked, walking beside him while the others were ahead.

“I was cursed...unfortunately,” Schmeg told him.

“How?”

Schmeg sighed at the thought and memory. “A long time ago, before I met the rest of you, I...was seeking out more magical artifacts, and instead of finding more power, I was cursed by an old spell that reacted to my own magic.”

“So, it limited you?”

“I mean, it thinks I’m evil,” Schmeg said, laughing softly.

“Evil?” Hitch asked, sounding confused. “Why would it think you’re evil?”

“Indeed, why would it? Maybe because I’m powerful, or the mage who created the trap itself was frightened of another mage securing their own magic, nonetheless, the book didn’t hold anything, nor a reversal toward the curse.” Schmeg would never ever not feel bitter over this. He should’ve known better, but mage’s from eons ago were the paranoid bunch unlike the ones now who were incredibly scarce.

“Are you going to figure out a way to get the curse off of you?” he asked.

Schmeg smiled at Hitch, knowing that he wouldn’t see his smile in the first place because of the cloak, including the darkness that surrounded them. He also wouldn’t tell Hitch that there were a lot of creatures watching them, but maybe he’ll inform them about this later if it becomes an issue.

“Well, I never really had a reason to get rid of it, I don’t mind the darkness all that much,” said Schmeg.

“Is that why you wear this dark cloak?” Hitch asked, pointing at it.

“Oh yes, exactly...and if you want, you can see me without it.” Schmeg laughed when Hitch’s face became red and he started stuttering under his words.

“Quit flirting back there, we’re almost to the village,” said Marcel.

Hitch sighed, rubbing the side of his cheek, “I don’t think returning to the village will stop it.”

Schmeg grinned, bumping shoulders playfully with Hitch, “Oh, I don’t think so either.”

Hitch smiled at Schmeg, and then he reached for his arm and stopped him on the path, and leaned close to press their lips together. The tenderness and warmth in Schmeg’s heart was full when they parted.

“Once I get this curse sorted out, we can spend time together,” Schmeg said, trying to organize his thoughts, but they all returned to the kiss he had just shared.

Hitch was all blushy and adorable that it had Schmeg unable to hold back, he kissed Hitch again. “It’s a date then,” Hitch said against his mouth.

“Hurry up, love birds!” Legiqn called from the top of the incline.

Schmeg and Hitch laughed as they sprinted after Legiqn. The sight of their home had Schmeg determined to find a way to get the curse off of him. Not only for Hitch, but for the others as well. There had been nights when he wondered what they did without him. He wanted to be more apart of their community, and not just someone sitting at the head of the court.

He wanted more, like he had felt long ago, and this time, he hoped it wouldn’t end with a curse.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is cheesy. :/ I...so I can't write romantical stuff cause it takes too long for me to write. Lol. :) This was fun though.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
